Pieces of My Soul
by Neelophar97
Summary: Soul mate. It is someone that bears another pieces of your soul. Someone that can complete you, love you with all his/her heart. Not every soul mate end up being a lover. Sometimes, it can be form of friend or child of your own. With soulmate you can lead happy life but not everyone that lucky. I don't want to take any chance as I might be the one who will hurt in the end.


**Hello… this is my first story. I hope you guys enjoy it. Forgive me if there is some grammatical errors. English is my second language.**

 **Lastly, I do not own all the characters and Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V series.**

Prologue 

Every fairy tale had its own happy ending. They will live haply ever after, or so what was written at the last page of those story books. Have you ever thought what comes after that? Is it true they will lead happy life? Then, when will we know the ending of our life? Is it when we died? What makes those stories end? The characters in those stories did not die yet, they just continued lead their life afterwards.

I don't understand.

I once asked mom and she said it was only a fairy tale. It is not real. The ending of those stories just leave it to reader's imagination. If it is not real, why bother to read it? It just only lead you into hopeless dream.

At age of five, I stopped reading and focus something base on reality or so I believe I did.

Since then, mom look at me with concern eyes of her. There was tint of guilt, maybe she blame herself for destroying my fantasy. I no longer liked to read those fictional books and non-fictional books have too many words to my liking, still I tried to read it. There were many new words and knowledge to learn. Even so, reading books no longer my favourite activity. I started trying new things like drawing, cycling, dancing, singing, sports and anything else that came into my mind. After trying out of those activity, music captivated me the most.

It started when mom was playing piano. Well, my interested in music started long before. She rarely did and play only when she make sure that I already sleeping in my room. More than once, I woke up at midnight, hearing the piano's tune. The notes relax me, enabling the song to call to my entire being. The music was soft and sad. I wondered why.

I already asked before to teach me playing piano but she never bothered it. She let it slide and I never ask again. Mom, a little bit too stubborn when she wants! I asked again when I was eight, and she said no. How devastated am I back then.

Why…?

We had a little fight because of it. I stopped asking for a while.

As time passed, I have a habit humming the note when mom was playing piano. She noticed it and I never bothered to hide and later, it lead me to write lyrics to those song. At the day I turned 10, I asked again, begging her to teach me piano. Beneath the ruby eyes of hers, her will started to crumble. I stared at those eyes with hope. Reluctantly, she nodded. I exploded with cheers, dancing around the living room. Twirling around until my whole world spinning around me. I could not describe how overjoyed I was for something so real, something that I had been waiting for her to say yes.

"Sweetie, do you want to know story behind the melody I played?"

She suddenly asked, throwing me out of track.

The story she told, changed my perspective view of the world. The bitter truth of cruelty reality.

In my life, the world 'father' was foreign to me. I questioned about him to mother long time ago. She said he lived far away from here where he was happy. I did not understand at first, but as I grew up I assume he just died. The first time, I asked she looked crestfallen, eyes staring blankly as if trying to recall the memories. Shoulders slumped down, she was frowning at first and smile a bit. Reassuring me as I started crying and when I calm down, she asked me why I was crying.

"It is becozz… I'm crying for you"

Mom pulled me into her sweet and warmth embrace. ' _What a nice child I have._ ' She whispered softly into my ears. Her eyes looked like glittering with tears but none of them fell down. I vowed to myself to never make mom looked like that ever again. Since then, I was afraid of bringing subject about the man I called 'father' in front of her.

But, what did I just do? I broke my vow. Because of my selfishness to learn piano, I might have trigger mom's memory about that man! Furthermore, I asked more than once

She was crying as she told the story of hers and that man; I will never call that man father of mine, he did not deserve it. I could see how the grief surge with every expelled of her breath, reaching higher peaks, never soothed by her long intake of air. I asked her to stop but she continued anyway and I tentatively listen the tale she told.

Apparently, mom and that man, they were not soulmate and their relationship was complex. They were friend with benefit. Whatever benefit they gained from that relationship but I think it was a good thing! Mom disagreed with me, she said, that type of relationship will hurt us at the end when we want something more- love, and I was getting confused, making me wonder what the benefit? I will understand when I older. Their relationship withstand for almost three years. That man started to distance himself from mom before completely disappeared, he broke up with mom by using letter. At that time, mom already pregnant with me for two months. His reason was he found his soulmate and happy with her. Soon, she lost contact with him. At that time she composed the song. Every tune she played symbolized her feelings at the time had been lost. A nameless song. What a jerk! Selfish!

The tale did not end there. Mom found her real soulmate a week later after her break up. She jumped into a relationship with her soulmate just to forget that man. It turned out her soulmate was a lot worse than that man. Her soulmate was abusive, drunkard and drug addict. Mom said she almost lost me.

She cried again.

Mom left that man for good and started a new life from scratch.

Now, she's here. Happy. That's all matter.

 _Soulmate._

I'm scared of it. What kind of soulmate will I have?

After the 'heart-to-heart' session, we cuddled throughout the night. In the darkest of the night, I felt safe in mom sweet, warm embrace like a cocoon. Her arms securely wrapped around my waist, giving me peace that only she can gave me, a calming storms of my heart. I instantly fell into oblivion.

I love mom the most. She all I have. It's okay if I don't meet mine as long as mom is here.

 **I hope you enjoy it. Please review, I would love to hear feedback from you guys. Is it good so far? I wish you all have a good day. ^^**


End file.
